


you're nobody until somebody loves you

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Older Characters, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 160
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Song by Sammy Davis, Jr., 100-word drabbles by mew. So is unrequited love always unrequited? | Various pairings, eras, etc. Includes het, slash, femslash, cross-gen, next-gen, but nothing too bad. Read it all or only what you like! | Requests welcome - please readFAQfirst; repeats allowed.Current chapters: VictoireMolly II, SiriusPoppy, LouisDraco, RemusLuna, GinnyColin, RabastanAndromeda, EloiseKatie, PadmaHarry, HelenaSir Nick, & JamesRemus.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 7





	1. RonHermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song "You're Nobody Until Somebody Loves You" belongs to Sammy Davis, Jr., not to me. This is going to be a collection of sorts, with my own challenge of trying to write only 100-word drabbles. Let's see how far I can take this, eh? ;] Read, review, and enjoy!

She's got a terrible intelligence streak, and it irks him to no end. If it weren't for the fact that he and Harry stuck with her after saving her from that troll, Ron's pretty sure that Hermione a) wouldn't have friends and b) would turn into a mini-version of Pince before anyone could say "at least we didn't get expelled."

But now he's pretty sure he's got a crush on _Hermione Granger_, and Ron has to wonder if that's as bad as it sounds. Because she can't be a Know-It-All _all_ the time, right?

And Ron kind of likes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to an excellent start with Ronmione. -w-
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2019 note: It's funny; I still can refer to this as ynusly with some close friends bc we all had so much fun getting me all the way to 100 chapters back in 2011/2012/2013. XD I'm betting most edits for this will be superficial…and I'm hoping so, otherwise one large change could mean having to rewrite a whole drabble. Oh, Godric…what have I embarked on. D:


	2. TonksCharlie

Before they graduated, Tonks was sure she'd tell him. Maybe the best time would be after his Quidditch practice. No—it'd be better to wait until they successfully hexed those Slytherin jerks into next week. Actually, she'd win the House Cup for Hufflepuff and then maybe snog the dumbfounded expression right off his face. A girl's gotta have something up her sleeve, right?

But then they _did_ graduate. And Charlie seemed to like dragons more than Metamorphmagus girls…oh, well. If he was at least happy, then they could stay best friends, right?

Somebody please tell her it'll be all right.


	3. ChoCedric

She'd like to be forgiven for having ever caught his attention.

Cho thought that maybe this Cedric Diggory bloke was out of his mind. He just walked up to her one day and said, "You've got really nice hair."

Nice hair? Really?

Yet she was somehow hooked. Perhaps one of those ridiculous cupids from Madam Puddifoot's had come off the wall and shot them both. Didn't cupids have deadly aim?

The deadliest aim wasn't at their first interaction, though… Cho's eyes turned permanently red when the tournament was over, but what was she thinking?

Did she like or _love_ him?


	4. SeamusDean

When Seamus had ridden that boat to the castle, he'd thought that girl with him, Susan, was pretty. Then they'd been Sorted and she'd become a Hufflepuff and he'd become a Gryffindor and she became a random thought in the back of his mind.

Now, in the boys' dormitory, Seamus' chest _ached_. He had no right to be up here when most of Dumbledore's Army was hiding elsewhere in the castle and _he had no idea where Dean was_.

He knew something was off with himself when he got that letter from Dean and sighed gladly.

Dean was all right.


	5. AngelinaFred

Have you ever given something your all?

Mind, heart, body, and soul?

Have you ever thrown all else aside?

Even forgetting the one thing you wanted to hide?

Have you ever been in love?

Wishing you'd fall off your broom from high up above?

Have you ever thought you'd die, if forced to lie?

Can you keep a straight face, even when he walks at his normal pace?

Can you admit yourself it's a silly little dream, falling for one on your team?

Do you have what it takes to make no mistakes?

Will you ever tell him, Angelina Johnson?


	6. PansyBlaise

Pansy had it planned out in her mind: Graduate, marry Draco, have Draco's heirs, see their grandkids kick non-pures' arses, and live happily ever after.

But that was before Draco eyed Astoria Greengrass.

Pansy backpedaled, erasing her thoughts as though she'd used the Vanishing Spell. The only thing was, _now_ what did her future hold? Crabbe and Goyle were disgusting, and Nott was a scoundrel. There was no good man in Slytherin, and she had to wonder if there ever would be.

And, in her plotting, it never occurred to her that Blaise was always listening to her outlandish ideas.


	7. RodolphusBellatrix

Is there such a thing as a waking dream?

Rodolphus had always wanted that ruthless Bellatrix Black. She was everything he desired—another rare, exotic thing for him to collect. He could forget his little collection of Dark items that he felt rivaled Borgin and Burkes' if only he could have her.

Then maybe, maybe she'd look his way and realize he'd gladly let her play with him however she wanted. Rodolphus would gladly be her ragdoll.

Good thing purebloods still arranged marriages, otherwise this beauty in his bed and arms doubtful would have ever happened.

So dreams come true.


	8. HannahErnie

He's got a song for you, a song, I say. He's got a song for you, thrumming as hard as his torch for you is burning.

He's got a word for you, a word, I say. He's got a word for you, and it's meant only for your ears.

He's got a look for you, a look, I say. He's got a look for you, and he never turns it another's way.

He's got a pace for you, a pace, I say. He's got a pace for you, and it's only to match yours.

He's got a thing for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusion. This was a look on Hannah/Ernie as told by Susan, Hannah's friend.
> 
> -mew! :)
> 
> 2019 note: Y'know, despite the confusion, I love the beat of this. XD


	9. MichaelGinny

Michael didn't really see her until she was someone else's. Ginny could be with this boy or that one—and all those times, it were as though Ginny's hair had turned into some kind of flare, always unforgivingly dragging his eyes away from his work.

"Mate, keep your head in the game," Terry scolded as they studied relentlessly for their O.W.L.s. It was so pointless, when Michael could be studying something else that was much more interesting.

Red hair, fiery temper, coffee eyes—she _was_ his caffeine. Now if only he could _sample_ that intoxicating drug…even if only once.


	10. LeanneKatie

It's one thing, seeing her stand there. It's another to watch her and feel your pulse quicken, your heart skip a beat, and your mouth go dry. It's yet another to feel this way towards your friend.

It's a whole other can of Flobberworms to feel this way about your _female_ friend.

But as long as Katie is just Katie, why should your _abnormal_ feelings matter? They don't, do they? That's right, they don't. So let Katie recount to you her day and clutch your hand as a chilly breeze gusts through you both…

What's that? Where's that necklace from…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Leanne will say something to Katie after the necklace incident?
> 
> -mew! :+


	11. FleurBill

"May I 'elp you today, _monsieur_?"

"No, no, it goes like this: 'May I _help_ you today, _sir_?'"

"May I 'elp you today, _sir_?"

"No! 'May I _HELP_ you today, sir?'"

"May I be of service today, sir?"

"NO—oh, well, good enough, then. I guess that's one way of avoiding those seemingly pesky h-words… Um, let's see…"

"Would you 'ave dinner wiz me aftair work?"

"What? No, no, that's all wrong. It's, 'Would you _have_ dinner _with_ me _after_…work…'"

"Well? I do not 'ave _zat_ much patience, William Weasley."

"Oh, um, yeah… I mean, yes! Yes, Fleur. Yes."


	12. TeddyLilyluna

Once upon a time, Teddy picked up a young Lily Luna Potter who ran at him, screaming about the amazing first year she'd had at Hogwarts. He picked her up in his arms then.

And then! One day he picked her up when this git—Scorpius Malfoy, his cousin, of all people!—broke her heart. She fit so delicately in his arms that day, too.

And then! Lily walked to him from across the room, her bitten nails hidden in her sleeves like the little girl she'd once been. Not anymore, though.

And, oh, she was in his arms again…


	13. DaphneTheo

She'll chew her lips as much as she wants, thank you very much.

Daphne's got plenty of reasons to—Pansy's so bloody bossy, Astoria's doing Merlin-knows-what with Draco (and at their age!), Blaise is being a pompous…well, yes, you get the point.

"You're practically eating your lipstick, Daphne," Theodore states.

She pauses and looks at him. He didn't even look up at her, his nose still in his magazine. He always seems to know what she's doing even if he's not looking.

She sticks her tongue out at him, returning to her thoughts… Draco and Astoria…? Really…? Ho hum…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be DaphneDraco, but I liked this better. ;]
> 
> -mew! :}


	14. RowenaGodric

The castle was a beautiful find. It was good that Godric had had the presence of mind to claim it and come to them with the school idea. Well, the school idea was one they'd shared for a little while now, but now their dream was coming to fruition.

Rowena mused who would claim what part of the castle. Salazar was probably already hiding out in the dungeons. Helga was likely to be down in the kitchens, making a meal for them.

All Rowena needed was this, her library. Her books, her peace and quiet…

…here comes Godric…to "ruin" it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMM! The 1st time I've written the founders!
> 
> -mew! X3


	15. ColinRomilda

Unbelievable!

Colin will always clearly remember how he was mesmerized by Harry upon his arrival to Hogwarts. Colin will always feel the same way. Harry will always be his idol and friend, and Colin would never shirk that for anything. Honestly, Colin might trade his camera if he has to make sure he and Harry always stay in touch. Harry's just that great a guy. Dennis is almost as amazed by Harry as Colin is, but Dennis doesn't get it the way Colin does.

However, Harry doesn't seem that great a guy now that he's unwillingly wooed pretty, pretty Romilda.


	16. PetuniaSirius

Every now and then, Petunia would see them. It didn't matter that Petunia didn't like them coming around—Lily and their parents were fine with it. But visit they did, and Petunia narrowed her eyes, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder so as to ignore them.

"Oi, James, I thought you and Lily were _friends_," the tallest one, Sirius Black, calls to James Potter, who's snogging Petunia's sister.

"Leave them alone, Sirius," the frail one, Remus Lupin, says as he fiddles with the fraying edge of his sweater.

Sirius winks at Petunia, who scoffs. She really hates their kind.


	17. SybillSeverus

Insanity runs rampant. Sybill knows that better than anyone.

She was there in their school days. She didn't know _he'd_ been there when she made a startling prophecy also about which she didn't know. But she was there for much of their teaching careers, too.

It stings somewhat, though, watching Severus turn into something he's not. Sybill wishes she hadn't come back this year, with Dark magic clinging to every bit of the school…clinging to every bit of _him_.

Severus—she wishes she could foresee the Dark powers leaving him alone. She'd make them leave him if she could.


	18. LeeMarietta

In hindsight, maybe it was rather cruel that Marietta's attractive face was scarred.

Hermione didn't think of that, did she? Lee knew that not even Fred and George would've been _that_ bad…all right, maybe Fred would've convinced George they would have to do something about Marietta, because she _did_ betray the D.A., but…

Marietta only said something because she was worried—about herself, about her friend, about—maybe even about the D.A. to start. Lee can almost understand that; he might do the same thing for the twins if he were in her position.

So he'll tell her that.


	19. OrionWalburga

He didn't want to stick to tradition. He wanted at least _some_ time away from the Black family. He wanted to test the waters of the world outside of Black Manor. He wanted to see if making a name for himself could be worth it.

He was raised to be a good boy, though. He was going to be the next Black patriarch. She was going to be the next Black matriarch.

But Walburga's eyes were on him when his were on the world. When he finally looked at her, her eyes were dead, blank.

Marrying was such a mistake.


	20. PiersDudley

When Potter left, Dudley deflated. He kind of became a—a _good_ person.

Disgusting.

Dudley used to be so tough and dominant and—and _cool_.

Charming.

Dudley now cared about his family and his future. Did he even need it?

Coddling?

Potter was a funny sort, but Dudley never said why. He worried more that his future might lead down the same path.

Not listening.

Dudley tried new things—this and that and even the most surprising of things. Piers couldn't let him go alone, could he?

Shutting up now.

Oh. So Dudley…is ready to try Piers?

How exhilarating.


	21. GabrielleOliver

You'll ignore the Quidditch. It gets in the way of everything.

You'll ignore the ex. Exes _always_ get in the way of everything.

You'll ignore your sister. Sisters love meddling.

You'll ignore your bad judgment. Judgment likes to confuse you and tell you that this "family friend" is a lovely, handsome wizard who enjoys a good conversation.

You'll ignore the rumors. Honestly, don't your nieces and nephew have anything better to do?

You'll ignore your stomach flipping. Oliver _can't_ be the reason…

You'll ignore your pining. You never did know a good thing when it sat in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously set when Gab, Ollie, and the others are a bit older, especially since Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were implied.
> 
> -mew! ;}


	22. AndromedaTed

It's a sinking feeling in the pit of your gut—

The want. The need. The casualness of it all. The way he—he—he's such an _airhead_ about the reality before him.

Hufflepuffs are good finders, but you don't think he's even looking for anything in your (at best) friendship.

While he's busy learning of the magical world, you twirl your brown curl around your finger and claw at the green-and-silver tie around your neck. You don't belong here—in this House or here with him.

It's time for a chain-reaction of some drastic measures. Let it begin with him.


	23. EileenTobias

She won't ever know what she saw in him. That despicable man who only ever argues with her, hurts her, gets her to feel anger and pain and humility all at once—she hates it when he makes her feel so raw and human.

Someday, she'll leave him. Someday, she'll completely wash away any trace of him that he might have left on her. Someday, she'll forget about him, whether she will be able to or need to be Obliviated.

But, if she meant that from the bottom of her heart, she wouldn't have named her son Severus _Tobias_ Snape.


	24. ParvatiZacharias

She tied up her hair however she wanted to after the war. She and Padma forgot to match whenever they could. What was the point of being that cheerful in the least when one considered what had been lost after the war?

Even getting a job seemed pointless. Working for the _Prophet_ might've once meant something to her. On second thought, day-to-day life didn't mean much anymore.

Parvati pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes for the umpteenth time.

Zacharias, the _Prophet_'s "mail boy," stared when he paused at her desk. "Why's your hair…down?"

Hair mattered again.


	25. MyrtleTomJr

_ She wanted to haunt his every footstep._

That Tom Riddle was a brilliant, clever, beautiful boy, and Myrtle liked to ogle him with her classmates. Boys and girls alike never could deny the magnetism Tom possessed to draw them in, and Myrtle thought she might as well have been made of one-hundred percent iron to be so attracted to him. And what a good choice she'd made, as no one _ever_ had a bad word against Tom Riddle.

But then she saw those giant, yellow eyes…and any hope she had went down the pipes.

Oh, ho! Wish granted, dear.


	26. LysanderDominique

Lysander couldn't fathom it. A world besides the one of creatures? Preposterous!

His mother had done right by him and Lorcan. Sure, only Lysander had inherited their parents' love of magical beings, but Lorcan at least understood that love and would become their parents' personal Healer when they grew older. Lorcan would go with them on expeditions and the Scamander family would never be separated.

Dominique listened to his babbling, nodding her head here and there as he spoke lovingly of his passion. But then she just had to open her mouth: "Sander, what about having your own family?"

Hmm.


	27. HarryLuna

There was so much darkness in Harry's life. "Loads," Ron would say, and Harry would be inclined to agree with his mate's slang. His life began dark, played out darkly, and would probably be just as imminently shadowed in the future.

Whatever little light remained, it was probably at least tainted by the time life had "calmed down" for him. Then again, life would never be calm. There was the Auror Office to think about, and Teddy to help Andromeda with, and a world to fix.

Luna grabbed Harry's hand to pull him out for a walk in the light.


	28. ScorpiusRose

Thank Merlin for Al. If it hadn't been for him loaning you the Invisibility Cloak, you doubt you and Rose would've gotten out all right.

What Ron had told his daughter before the two of you had arrived at school was utter hippogriff excrement. A Malfoy could befriend a Weasley! A Malfoy could get along with a Weasley! A Malfoy could _love_ a Weasley!

You sit now outside of Malfoy Manor with Rose huddled by your side, both of you hidden by the cloak. Might as well keep it on if you're going to inform your family about Rosie, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love Scorrose. Weird thing is, this was partially inspired by that song "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy. So…yeah.
> 
> -mew! XD


	29. JamesSPJustin

If James can't do much besides disappoint his father in the smallest of ways and break when faced with school (when the going gets tough, the "tough" sit down and gripe about it!), then he's reasoned that he should move on from his family name. He won't be a "Potter" anymore, just "James." Yeah, "James" suits him just fine.

Professor Finch–Fletchley agrees. After all, he's just "Justin" to you, James. Contemporaries…friends…loves…

He's just "Justin" and you're just "James." There's no need to break life down further, just as there's no need to live up to anyone's expectations, luv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my all-time fav M&MWPs. Partially inspired by the song "So Contagiously" by Acceptance. :')
> 
> -mew! :}
> 
> 2019 note: Toughest challenge so far! Editing this required some finagling since Word recognizes weird things as one word when they're multiple and as multiple when they're one…yeesh! Dx But mainly I just moved some things around and deleted a few words, keeping the short tale mostly intact. c:


	30. NevilleVictoire

He's drowning in this kind of love. It's the good kind of drowning, too—that all-consuming, makes-you-powerless kind of drowning that seizes your spine and makes your toes curl.

A former student and someone he knows, Victoire couldn't be a better object of his affections. But they're not just affections! He had affection for Hannah, all right, but her affections and everything were still sitting with Ernie.

Now when you see a Ravenclaw in your class, Neville, you pause and daydream of Victoire's blue eyes. Hopefully she feels as strongly for you; she feels _something_, but you're not sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very 1st M&MWP. Partially inspired by the song "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin.
> 
> -mew! :}


	31. LilyJames

She's eating blueberries again.

Lily knows England hasn't had the best blueberry season, but she eats them nevertheless. They stain her lips and teeth and, to her mother's chagrin, her summer dresses and her bellbottoms, but Lily doesn't mind. Her white fingertips are stained red–violet, as well, but that doesn't even matter.

What does matter is what she's identified as a stain on her heart. She doesn't know how her seventh year will go, but she knows she'll do well. Er, sort of. It won't help knowing that Potter's Head Boy with her.

She's fairly sure James stained her heart.


	32. LorcanRoxanne

Roxanne was more than a joke, a prank, a voice, a Weasley. She was more than a mix of gold and maroon, a mix of Johnson and Weasley, a mix of tomboy and girly-girl. She was more than a mix of "girl" and "mate," too, but that one was a bit confounding, truth be told.

She was more than real wands with magic and fake wands meant to squirt water in someone's eyes. She was more than "one of the cousins" and "her twin brother's other half." She was more than that girl who never cried.

She _would_ be Lorcan's.


	33. AudreyPercy

When applying for a business permit in Diagon Alley, go to the Ministry of Magic.

When applying for a business permit there, go right for the Minister for Magic. If you whine a little, he might overlook the fact that the lane's overcrowded enough as it is.

When applying for that permit, speak to the Minister himself, not to his secretary. The Minister will never hear your plea if that secretary deems you too whiny.

…

When getting that permit, beware of being curious about that secretary, Percy Weasley. He is _not_ a handsome devil. Tell your conscience to shut up.


	34. FreddieLucy

Freddie doesn't need a lot of help, at least not from others. He's plenty capable. In fact, he's so capable that he can't help himself from helping himself to something he _shouldn't even be thinking about having_.

If he weren't so serious about this, he'd stop to have a laugh at his conundrum.

But, really, he's got to stop thinking about her. There's no point in thinking about her when she's still a kid while they're all teenagers (which is a lie, because she's the same age as him and Roxanne and Lily and some of the others).

…

…

Ha ha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, George's son, Fred Weasley II.
> 
> -mew! :}


	35. KendraPercival

He'd ripped their family apart. He had. It was all his fault. His, and no one else's. Not hers, not Albus', not Aberforth's, and certainly not Ariana's.

Kendra rifled through Ariana's old things, noting her daughter's favorite dresses. Ariana wouldn't wear them anymore, not with her mind gone and unable to choose to do so.

Kendra grasped her daughter's dress in her hand, the cloth wrinkling. What had happened to them, the Dumbledore family?

Yes, it was all Percival's fault. His actions had ruined their family…and now he wasn't even there to comfort Kendra when she needed him most.


	36. LisaSu

Su Li was an awfully quiet Ravenclaw. Even for a Hogwarts student, really. Slytherins were louder than her.

Lisa Turpin mused that maybe Su didn't like sound, or maybe she couldn't talk (which was fiction, because Su _did_ answer professors' questions). But it was pleasant, getting to observe Su and her bubble of silence. Lisa dreamt up funny voices, pretty voices, husky voices, gravelly voices… It was all fun and games until Su revealed that her voice was sultry.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Lisa?"

Lisa decided that Su was much better with a little noise.


	37. RabastanEmmeline

There was just something about being evil.

Rabastan had never considered it, but there definitely was something to it. The presence one could command if someone knew what he'd done… He could make children cry and witches scream and wizards wet themselves.

Except for those bloody Aurors.

Rabastan turned it into a game when the second war came around. He could at least keep those pesky officers on their toes. Even one as stunning as Vance—Emmeline Vance—would cringe someday at the sight, sound of him. He'd make sure of it.

Yet…what if she wasn't one to cringe?


	38. PadmaKingsley

She had a busy enough day as it was!

Merlin, things always turned out that way. As soon as Padma made any sort of plans—read a book, grab a drink with friends, hope that her friend's arranged date for her might finally happen—the day always seemed to take a turn for the worse. Scratch that—it took a nosedive. Was her boss being intentionally mean?

But she couldn't say no to Minister Shacklebolt when he smiled like that. And he knew that very well.

If he just wanted her company, he didn't have to make excuses. Merlin—men!


	39. AliciaGeorge

Alicia's actually a girl. She doesn't seem like it to her friends and Quidditch pals and classmates, but she is. She's got the long dark hair, the dark lashes over the dark eyes, and a come-hither stare if anyone bothered to look at her for more than a second.

George Weasley is one of those people who doesn't bother. Whether that's a choice or not baffles Alicia, but George has his mind elsewhere. It's a wonder he's got time to think of Quidditch and school with his pranks.

All Alicia needs is one glance, and then maybe he'd start thinking…


	40. DracoAstoria

You've led a quiet life after the war. You realized that you don't want to make a name for yourself anymore. It's not what matters;_ surviving_ is what matters.

Your mother told you it wasn't your fault. Your father tried to get you to blame him for everything that went wrong in your life. Your friends tried reassuring you that you were a victim of circumstance and that you can move on from that now.

Astoria was the only one to yell at you and tell you it was all your fault and that _you_ need to fix _your_ life.


	41. LouisHugo

He was such a jerk that he could've won an award. It didn't make sense that he was part Weasley or Delacour. Louis was the biggest manipulator and puppet-master around.

Hugo was his choice puppet. It didn't help that they were both in Hufflepuff and Hugo therefore couldn't escape him. Holy Helga, it was torture to have to be Louis' "friend."

Louis didn't want other friends, though. He didn't need the other cousins as long as he had Hugo. Hugo might have seen himself as Louis' puppet, but Louis didn't care. As long as Hugo was his, he didn't care.


	42. MillicentMarcus

What a laugh, to grow out of your "awkward" stage, Millie. A little more height doesn't make you seem so bulky now, does it?

And look at what you attract! It's like mutant bees to putrid honey… Well, it's more like a deranged shark to a suddenly interesting piece of meat, if you consider that grin that eerily reminds you (and everyone _else_) of a shark's.

But sharks are somewhat charming, the way they eye you and never look anywhere else until they're confident you've fallen for their trap.

You fell for Marcus' trap, dear. He's got you now, indeed.


	43. FrankAlice

_Maybe_ she'll give him the time of day.

_Maybe_ she won't be surrounded by her friends—Lily, Dorcas, Mary, and Marlene—one day.

_Maybe_ she won't bring up Quidditch like last time.

_Maybe_ she'll stop letting her eye wander to Sirius if it slipped that Sirius and Remus were closer than they seemed.

_Maybe_ her spiky hair might be spikier than usual and he could compliment her and tell her so.

_Maybe_ Frank will have James dare him to tell Alice…

_Maybe_ Frank won't pass on his ridiculous nervousness around witches to their son when he's finally born. Poor Neville!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a hint of Sirius/Remus!
> 
> -mew! XD


	44. GilderoyRita

All the while she had her head up in the clouds, he was busy creating stories and altering them. He would've done pretty well at the _Prophet_ if celebrity hadn't come so naturally to him.

Every day he opened up the paper—and found something else was front-page news. "DARK LORD DEFEATED?" or "WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE BOY-WHO-LIVED?" or "HARRY POTTER BACK IN THE LIMELIGHT!" Regardless of how many books he penned, he was never a thought in that busy mind of hers.

Then he wondered why it meant that much to him.

…then he planned to be her news.


	45. RegulusRosmerta

While everyone else found it easier to talk of right and wrong, Regulus thought it was more fruitful to talk about shades of gray. There was no black and white. In the wake of a developing war, why was it that people couldn't see that, couldn't understand it?

"They're fools," Madam Rosmerta said. She was the only one who spoke smartly, in Regulus' opinion. "It's not who wins the war—it's how they won, and at what cost."

She had never said anything so sincerely. Regulus agreed and still agreed even when she was the last though on his mind.


	46. GoyleCrabbe

Draco didn't think them smart, but they were smart enough to have kept secrets from him.

The meetings?

The magic?

The looks over the open, forbidden spell books?

The time when it occurred to them halfway through Potions that they were wearing each other's cloak? And didn't switch back until the end of the day? And, even then, it ached not to have a piece of the other with him.

They "accidentally" switched cloaks again later, and the other snakes were none the smarter.

But Goyle had serious reservations about learning Fiendfyre. Crabbe didn't. That was why only one survived.


	47. HagridNarcissa

She was a piece of glass—brittle, ready to break at a moment's notice, and just another collectible figurine on the shelf of the house of Black.

Once, Hagrid tried showing Narcissa Black a stroke of kindness. She sneered at him with her friends nearby, and he forgot it for the rest of the day. Then the morning came, and he was reminded of a previous morning's mishap.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on the door and a heartfelt plea for friendly tea.

She wasn't glass, maybe. Maybe she was a roughed-up diamond who was weathering it all.


	48. FawkesHedwig

They soared together for a while, her soft coos comforting him as he pondered with a mind only phoenixes had that his master was gone. Truly gone. Who would be there to watch him die and rise from the ashes once again?

His master could not rise from ashes. Let alone there were no ashes from which his master could rise.

Hedwig flew below Fawkes and squawked before returning to the top of the Owlery's tower, and Fawkes followed. One thing that would always rise: The sun.

He didn't understand that owls couldn't rise from ashes either, though. He didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sorry, a little reference to what happened to Hedwig in bk7…
> 
> -mew! :'(


	49. TerryAnthony

What a relief!

While your friends studied for exams and wrote countless essays, you reveled in the fact that you finished everything hours ago. Now you wait until Anthony's done so maybe the two of you can do something. Wizard's Chess? Gobstones? Exploding Snap?

Better yet, Anthony should continue to do his work so you can stare at him under the pretense of "daydreaming…," but you hope he glances up every once in a while so you can see his eyes beneath his fringe.

Ah! He's caught you staring, Terry—but what's with that infuriatingly adorable smirk on his handsome face?


	50. EloiseFenrir

His breath, his countenance, his form, his voice—it's all so terrifying. There is nothing more frightening than having a—a _monster_ in your house. And just when you thought the Wizarding world was merely a thought in your mind, a werewolf appears!

What horrifies you the most is that—he looks _human_ when he's injured and hurt and in dire need of help. Did you think it wise to offer that help to him?

Foolish, ugly woman. The only thing Fenrir Greyback is capable of is pain. You just didn't know his absences would cause you any, did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very weird pairing, but I love Eloise Midgen (that pimply girl who might be a Hufflepuff)/Fenrir Greyback. This drabble actually echoes what I wrote for them in their 1st fic, "[The Sound of a Familiar Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266191)." Check it out. ;]
> 
> -mew! :D


	51. PeterRemus

Remus was the smart one, the wise one, the kind one. If it weren't for Remus, Peter never would have been a Marauder. If it weren't for Remus, Peter doubtful would have had _any_ friends at Hogwarts. If it weren't for Remus, Peter maybe would've died at a young age from a heart attack, judging by his hefty weight.

But Remus didn't turn a blind eye to Peter when they first met, as James and Sirius had. Remus had Peter join their little group.

If Remus had protected Peter better, then perhaps Peter would not have betrayed James and Lily…


	52. AlbusSPMollyII

Al couldn't do anything wrong. His father told him it was all right to be in Slytherin. His mother told him it was all right to be friends with a Malfoy. His sister told him it was all right not to look up to their big brother much, because it wasn't desirable to get into _that_ much trouble.

Al was doing everything right, and his cousin, Molly, approved. Out of their generation, Al was on the "right path."

Al strayed to the wrong path, though, when he wished for too much of Molly's praise. Al wanted her praise—and her.


	53. NaginiVoldemort

She twisted her body this way and that.

He found her, raised her, cared for her as he never would for another being. He named her.

She twisted her body this way and that.

He called to her, coddled her, held her in esteem above his other "followers." She was not the "most special"—she was the only one who was special.

She twisted her body this way and that.

It wasn't a coincidence. Her lithe form coiled best around his.

She twisted her body this way and that. And she'd kill and eat only for him.

She loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 note: I just had to comment on this old one bc, knowing what JKR has said regarding Nagini (esp in light of the 2nd Fantastic Beasts movie), I just… I can't read this the same way anymore, *lol*.


	54. TraceyYaxley

You've put your Slytherin past behind you. Except for Daphne. Daphne will always be your best friend. And you refuse to rely on your family money. You just needed a bit of help before you reopened the store under new management. You also don't ally yourself with any Dark wizards. No, they're too much of a risk.

You can't keep them out of your store, though, because—really—Borgin and Burkes will always belong to its clientele and not to its owner.

But one blond-haired, braided-haired, gruff man stubbornly visits and never buys anything, preferring to window-shop the owner instead.


	55. Mrs.NorrisCrookshanks

Ah, yes, dead mice are _so_ alluring. If only the castle had more of them! Mice make such a nice snack between the meals Argus gives you. Oh, for catnip's sake! That man ought to know he needs to feed you more than twice a day! Then again, he did name you "Mrs. Norris." Who _is_ Mrs. Norris anyway? You don't even have a Mr. Norris!

Your nose catches the scent of dead mice again. Oh, how romantic. If only someone would shower you with mice, like that handsome ginger fellow that girl owns…

He could easily be your Mr. Norris.


	56. MollyArthur

Your brothers don't get it, the idea of being in love. They're too young to understand, in your opinion, even if they're only a few years younger. But they don't know what it's like!

It's the pitter-patter of your heart in your ears when you least expect it. It's looking at some Ravenclaw's robes and thinking of _his_ blue eyes. It's mashing your names together and determining that nothing sounds better than "Molly Weasley"—because as headstrong as you are, you think "Arthur Prewett" is a bit much.

Love is taking a midnight stroll—and getting caught by the caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencing a time Molly and Arthur did take a stroll and Arthur got caught by Apollyon Pringle.
> 
> -mew! XD


	57. LavenderLucius

Lavender loved playing with her hair. She did anything she could to make it pretty. She loved new clothes, too. Anything that praised her body was good in her book. Jewelry and perfume and a practiced lilt to her voice—it was worth it.

If he looked at her.

Sometimes Lavender felt it was a dumb idea to have allowed Lucius to use her, toss her. Sometimes she felt silly about the idea of them in any capacity past what they were now.

So she would stop being plain, if only he looked at her as she looked at him.


	58. MinervaAlbus

Often she wondered how he got through the day. How could he filter all the thoughts that ran through that crazy head of his?

Minerva was unsure if she admired him or loved him. Was one a substitute for the other? Did one make more sense when applied to Albus Dumbledore? Would it be different if she knew everything about him?

He told her that would be impossible. "I am still learning," he said of himself, and he looked all his years in that moment.

Minerva paused. She, herself, had just learned that admiration and love could be one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbly's line is a quote said by the artist Michelangelo in 1560—at age eighty-five. We never really are done learning; unfortunately, thanks to Rita Skeeter we learned more than we wanted about Dumbly.
> 
> -mew! :'(


	59. FiliusPomona

The best times were the silent ones.

If he strained his ears, he could hear the cloth of her gloves as her fingers gently tightened their grip on her mug of tea. He could hear the rustle of the wind in her hair and leaves and distinguish one from the other. He knew she listened to the way he rocked in his chair, too, and to his footsteps when he hustled to the greenhouses.

Sometimes the silent times were scary. But right after the war, he could still hear the wind in her hair, and she his gentle, quiet footfall.


	60. ArianaGellert

Ariana didn't _hate_ him when she met him. She wished he didn't steal so much of her brother's time, but maybe it was for the best. She liked Aberforth better, anyway. So—so Gellert could have Albus for all she cared.

But Gellert hung around a lot—too much—and Ariana became curious. What kind of man could hold such sway over Albus, someone who always seemed to be in control?

The more she considered it, the more she thought about him in general. Ah—Gellert Grindelwald actually had the hearts of _two_ of the Dumbledore children. He didn't know.


	61. DoloresCornelius

She was the best employee anyone could ever ask for, though he certainly didn't. She came into the Ministry, sniffed at its crummy interior, and became determined to make adjustments.

Bowler caps looked so much better with bows, after all.

But Dolores changed this and that and ignored what others remarked and sneered. She wasn't doing any of it for them. It was all for him. And he trusted her enough to make adjustments at Hogwarts, didn't he?

She'd wear a bowler cap herself, if only they came in pink. Alas, they don't. Besides, she liked them better on him.


	62. IrmaArgus

In the Trophy Room, every treasure deserved to be preserved. Irma Pince was hiding some of her first editions there when the room's door opened.

"Oi! No students out of bed!"

Irma smiled as the caretaker stumbled further into the room, waving his lamp all over the place. "And from which House will you dock my points?" she asked steadily as she went about her task.

Argus Filch blinked as he found the librarian organizing a bookshelf. "Oh. Madam Pince." Argus cleared his throat. "Good evening, ma'am."

"Good evening, indeed," she replied as he quietly joined her side to help.


	63. BloodyBaronHelena

Helena was all that he wanted, and he was bound to get her no matter what. Back in their day, a quest was a thing of fancy—but when her mother asked him to find her, he saw himself as the knight to Helena's maiden. He would rescue her from the big, bad dragon. It didn't matter if the dragon was real or if the beast was some kind of inner turmoil. He would rescue her.

But she was his demise, and he hers. Yet he couldn't ever consider her a fire-breathing beast. She'd never be a beast to him.


	64. DobbyWinky

He did whatever he wanted. He was a free elf, he was! Dobby could think for himself, speak for himself, and—best of all—dress himself and no one could tell him he couldn't.

He could also love whomever he wanted, and no one could tell him that a house-elf couldn't be in love.

He tried spending the odd bit of time in the kitchens with Winky, yessir, he did. But Winky didn't seem to want to get over losing her old job. She wasn't like Dobby, wanting to be free, even though his tiny heart was full of her.


	65. GiantSquidKreacher

You stretch your arms out and reach for the surface of the Black Lake. The sun is there, warming the water, and it's so much better when heat floods your body, even if your heart is feeling cold this morning.

He comes down to the lakeside regardless of how he says he hates you, how only his late master is in his heart. You're never convinced, which angers him. But he visits your inky waters nevertheless.

The surface doesn't feel as warm now. You sense a storm is coming, so you dive. Stormy waters were always better than his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a crack!M&MWP…but awesome nonetheless. This is operating under the idea that Kreacher's working in the Hogwarts kitchens after the war, blah blah.
> 
> -mew! ;]


	66. AdrianTerence

Terence was too _kind_ to be a snake. He just didn't fit with the rest of them.

All right, so maybe Adrian was exaggerating. Terence was _indifferent_ where the rest of them were cruel, cunning, and cold. Adrian and Marcus and the others—Derrick, Bletchley, Bole—could all live up to the ingrained reputations of their House. But Terence never partook in their "shenanigans." That not only bothered Adrian but angered him.

Was Terence a doll, unfeeling? Surely he could feel some things. Adrian sought out to prove that and make Terence one of them—and his. Time would tell.


	67. SturgisPHestiaJ

She often thought too highly of others. She could see the best in villains and praised anyone who was good. She was more than kindhearted; she was innocent to a fault.

Hestia Jones could brighten up Sturgis Podmore's day when her black bob entered his line of sight, when he glimpsed her garnet lips curving into a smile. Working together in the Auror Office had its pluses.

She was the Tonks to his Lupin but without the meddlesome history and terror of age. Or maybe he was the Tonks to her Lupin, the way he pined for the young beauty…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout-out to Lady Altair, who wrote the [oneshot](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4468327/1/No-Sense-in-Heaven) for them…wherein I discovered this sweet pairing. -w-
> 
> -mew! :]


	68. RufusAlastor

"Annoyance" didn't even begin to cover it. Scrimgeour could do this and that for the Auror Office, and Moody would never be happy. Rufus sent more trainees Alastor's way—"I've too many to train already!" Rufus restricted the applicants for the office—"Where are my bloody Aurors?" Rufus borrowed Shacklebolt to protect the Muggle prime minister—"Give me Kingsley and you can give that minister Tonks!"

The Minister for Magic began to wonder at some point if anything made his Head Auror happy.

"Constant vigilance," Alastor replied, looking weary.

So Rufus looked out for Moody until he no longer could.


	69. WilhelminaAmelia

In school, they teased each other about life after Hogwarts.

"Who'd want to be stuck in a stuffy office all day long?" Wilhelmina moaned as they dared to roll in the pretty, fallen leaves beneath the Whomping Willow. For Hufflepuffs, they were fairly brave.

"You'll be worked to death with creatures," Amelia insisted. "You'll look like my great-grandmother when I'm a middle-aged woman."

Wilhelmina tickled her friend before pulling her close to her. "Perhaps. But your job will keep you safe."

"It should," Amelia agreed with a twinkle in her eye as she rested her head on Wilhelmina's comfy shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That would be a hint at Grubbly–Plank's later appearance (as we don't know how old she really is) and Amelia Bones' death.
> 
> -mew! :'(


	70. BathildaElphias

"What're you doing today?"

It had been such a simple question that Bathilda had to pause and understand what young Elphias was asking. She had been so anxious, wondering what Gellert was up to, that she hadn't had any time to herself lately.

Now Elphias was offering her a little break. He was such a curious, funny boy. Bathilda thought he should've preferred doing things with Gellert and Albus.

"I'd rather hear about what you've written lately."

He said it with such a genuine smile that Bathilda wondered if he was teasing—but Elphias Doge never teased. Not with Bathilda.


	71. FabianDorcas

Hmm. Getting a girl to think of you was harder than it looked.

Fabian didn't understand what Gideon had that he didn't. For Merlin's sake, Gideon could _cough_ and Marlene would look his way!

Fabian had no such luck. He could dye his hair pink for all it mattered, and Dorcas wouldn't bat an eyelash at him. So what on earth would attract her blasted attention?!

"Oi, Meadowes, we need to have a little chat." But Fabian's resolve _dissolved_ when her eyes landed on him.

Maybe the catch was _not_ turning to a pile of helpless goo at her feet.


	72. FatFriarSirNick

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas. A donation for the local monastery?"

"But of course, my good friar! How are you today? Please, do come in for another look at my library. I'd love another debate with you, my good friend."

"That's all right, Sir Nicholas. I should be on my way, though I would be overjoyed to stay awhile."

"Oh, friar—don't look so sad. I promise to make another donation soon, honest."

"Another—donation? Ah, yes. I suppose that will…do."

"Beg pardon?"

"Never mind me, Sir Nicholas. I'm merely lost in my multitude of thoughts and yearnings. Good day."


	73. MarleneGideon

You're a tough girl. Pretty, yes, but tough. You're hard-as-nails and you pride yourself on it. You've been like the older sister to your four friends in the dorm; Lily, Dorcas, Mary, and Alice probably won't ever see you in a different light.

That's fine with you. You prefer looking after others than having others look after you. It would feel odd if that happened.

But Gideon… He's such a nonsensical bloke. He's got this way about him that makes his "hello" freeze you in your tracks.

That's what true magic's all about—Confounding the other without needing the spell.


	74. FatLadyProfessorBinns

What a handsome fellow! Sure, she could see right through him, but he had an intelligent, sharp look to him that she liked.

And when he opened his mouth—well, she couldn't quite see through his ramblings. But he could also be rather vague, and in those times she would space out just a tiny bit and look right through him…

No, really. She had a bad habit of looking _right through him_. The Fat Lady couldn't help it that her paramour, Professor Cuthbert Binns, was a ghost.

But she did love watching him float her way when he could…


	75. TomSrMerope

He had the faintest of tastes on his lips, but he couldn't place it. What was it? Tonic? Alcohol? Muddied rainwater?

Tom Riddle felt surprisingly alert and numb at once. How could his mind be so fuzzy when the rest of him felt so relaxed, so at ease?

(And when he absentmindedly touched his chest, his heart felt as it never had before.)

But he eventually snapped out of his daze, his conscience nagging him that whatever he was involved in was _wrong_.

(In actuality, he probably would've loved to have known he was now Tom Riddle, Sr., Miss Merope.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know what would've happened had TomSr/Merope had a chance…
> 
> -mew! :+


	76. OlympeIgor

He was beneath her. Olympe Maxime might have had her own sordid past, but she was still a lady. And ladies sparkled—they could never deal with dirt.

Igor Karkaroff generously offered her a dance as the Yule Ball commenced, though. Olympe knew it would be in poor taste to turn him down—for decorum's sake—but she still didn't want to touch him. Even if he did appear to have bathed.

Instead, he asked for a chat and a sharing of spirits. That, she could handle.

She just didn't know that a lady sometimes needed to dirty her heels.


	77. JimmyPRoseZ

Without the power or experience, they couldn't fight. They couldn't do much of anything but watch those they knew do the fighting for them. It bothered both of them, but what McGonagall said was set in stone. Colin ignored her—and where had that gotten him?

Jimmy Peakes and Rose Zeller stood by the sidelines, shivering and waiting for it to be over. But it wouldn't be over as quickly as they hoped, and they would never forget standing together, breaths hitched until victory was finally declared.

And Jimmy would never forget the girl whose hand he grasped in relief.


	78. SalazarHelga

The scent of her lingered everywhere.

Salazar pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. At least Helga didn't wear some noxious perfume as Rowena did—but it didn't help when Salazar was trying to enjoy a moment's break and read a good book and in wafted the scent of lemon-flavored scones and cinnamon.

He also knew that if he dared to get up and say something to that woman, then she would just smile at him, her brown eyes set on him.

Good gods. She knew exactly how to unsettle him, that cheeky little minx. …now he was hungry.


	79. SeptimusCedrella

Well, this would be interesting. Septimus knew that Cedrella would want to keep tradition alive in the family. One only had to look at any of their relatives to know that tradition had held on long enough—all the old Latin names and star names…

They'd already had two sons and were awaiting their third, but what to name him? Surely Cedrella wouldn't expect another oddball name to bestow on their poor youngest!

But when he was born and Cedrella looked Septimus in the eye, Septimus didn't think that Cedrella minded very much that "Arthur" wasn't very traditional at all.


	80. PerenelleNicolas

"Who wants to live forever?"

"I do."

Nicolas said it as though he'd told her that the sky was blue today. Perenelle knew he wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon, but they were only recently married. Since that was the case, maybe she had a chance to get out before it was too late, before Nicolas' project consumed both of them. The Philosopher's Stone was just a myth…

But Perenelle understood that she'd already been consumed by her love for him.

Funny how the Stone reminded her of her beating, crimson heart—she hoped that's why he wanted it.


	81. AberforthAugusta

And people called _him_ gruff.

Aberforth grunted as he cleaned out another empty tankard. His eyes watched the barely younger witch down another firewhiskey and listened as she grumbled under her breath about how her grandson seemed to be turning into a useless pile of goo.

"Sure you aren't lying to yourself?"

Augusta Longbottom glowered at him, though it was plain on her face that he'd hit the nail on the head. "Please, barkeep. Keep the drinks coming and your comments to yourself."

He did as she asked, like always. Whether it was because she was pretty or she paid…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat related to the 1st fic for them, a drabble, "[Charmingly Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181400)." Have a look at that, too!
> 
> -mew! :3


	82. OllivanderMirrorofErised

Somewhere along the way, he lost his way. He was too caught up in his family name and business—what else was there for an Ollivander to do outside of wandmaking? The current Mr. Ollivander, the very one who had seen the Boy-Who-Lived himself, could think of nothing. As exciting as this life could be, he saw nothing in it.

There was no love, no family, nothing when he thought about it. And he could think about it when he caught his own reflection in that looking glass and tuned out his adult children's opinions…

He saw her face there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lol*… Ollivander/Mirror, or Ollivander/what he sees in the mirror…? All I'll say is that we know Ollivander has a family.
> 
> -mew! -w-
> 
> 2019 note: Ngl, coming back to this 8yo drabble, even I'm left scratching my head a bit, *lol*. I like the feeling of it, but I just…it raises so many questions. :O


	83. LudoBertha

He knew her, he really did. She wasn't just some person who went missing. She wasn't just another name in the paper that would become a slew of names of missing persons as the second war rolled in like a mountain troll. She was a witch. She was Bertha Jorkins.

Had anyone asked Ludo Bagman, he would've lied and said at most that he had seen the name in the paper. But when she went missing—he knew.

The truth was, Ludo refused to believe it. He refused to believe that his Bertha was gone—she was gone for good.


	84. MaryBenjy

He was that quiet bloke that any of them could forget about because he melded into the wall. He was a wallflower, and, when he wasn't being a wallflower, he was just one of the girls.

Well, Mary thought that way about Benjy for a while. A long while—all their school years, in fact. But war didn't destroy possibilities; it created them, Mary reasoned.

Because Benjy Fenwick was handsome, sensitive, and a bloody good member of the Order and the Phoenix, and he could listen or talk whenever the situation called for it.

And Benjy Fenwick was all wizard.


	85. XenophiliusMrs.Lovegood

How did he meet her? "How did he meet her," you ask. As if it's as simple an explanation as that!

It was a March day, when the sky was so pale blue it could've been white, the sun was shining, the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest were as forbidden as ever, there were creatures yet to be discovered in the underbrush, Hagrid was long out of sight, and Xenophilius started to panic when he heard the tell-tale _**crunch**_ of someone approaching him.

It hadn't occurred to him before that "Mrs. Xenophilius Lovegood" was befitting of that sharp Gryffindor witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just entertaining the fun idea that maybe Luna's mum is where she got her bravery, though yes, I know that not only Gryffs have courage.
> 
> -mew! ;P


	86. DruellaCygnus

She had to have him.

It wasn't just the name—_Black_—or his looks—_porcelain white_—or his background—_Wizarding aristocracy_—that sealed the deal for Druella Rosier. It was the fact that he was a change of pace, a breath of fresh air, a new take on the old pureblood ideals.

Cygnus was her ideal.

And, through painstaking patience, preparation, needling her parents, it turned out that arranged marriage could be held in the hands of its victims. Druella made sure of that.

She would also make sure that Cygnus would be in her hands. She was his ideal.


	87. BobIsla

Bob Hitchens didn't think much of the woman he "bumped into" all the time. That was at first. The best he could presume was that she lived in the area and happened to enjoy the same coffee shop, hat shop, and tailor he did.

All right, so perhaps that was a bit of a stretch. But he was never expecting truly to make Isla Black's acquaintance, want her companionship, desire her love, and get her blasted—literally—from her family tree for marrying her.

Bob supposed that was what happened when any witch married—what'd they call him, a Muggle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you guys get another 7 at a time…sorry. Happy Christmas!
> 
> -mew! ;P
> 
> 2019 note: *lol* Since I tend to write much longer fics these days compared to 8 yrs ago, I kinda forgot I used to post anywhere from 1-10 fics and/or chapters at a time when I was younger, oops.


	88. MundungusArabella

Mundungus ran from Harry and his mates. He couldn't face Potter, not when he'd made off with his wonderful findings at Black's…

He caught his breath and continued to hop Britain as he Disapparated and Apparated. But he didn't realize he'd been thinking of one place to go in particular. When he landed on her step and she answered, one of her part-kneazles ran out and stared at him.

Looking at "Figgy," he was reminded not of the kneazles or the "Mrs." that had been an essential part of her name.

He thought of the old days…of eyeliner teasers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if that's an image I actually want in my head, of young Dung and Arabella…
> 
> -mew! :+


	89. DennisOwen

The world feels set in stone when your brother's your best mate.

The world feels upside–down when your brother becomes a casualty of war.

The world feels alien when your schoolmates look you in the eye and say Colin died for the cause.

The world feels nonexistent when you try to think of the importance of the cause…and can't understand it.

The world feels like a beast when you want it to rise and devour you so you don't keep reliving the horror.

The world feels _okay_ when Owen holds and comforts you, more Gryffindor than Hufflepuff than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, Owen Cauldwell makes an appearance. No, he's not an OC.
> 
> -mew! :')


	90. HoochSinistra

Rolanda Hooch loves nothing more than to seize the chance of an empty Quidditch pitch and fly for however long her body can tolerate. The best flying happens at night, especially with a clear sky. When it's clear and dark and there are no distractions except for the sound of her breath—frankly, it's the best. Hooch can eye the stars for as long as she likes.

Eventually she'll end her night, alighting on the Astronomy Tower. There, Aurora Sinistra greets her with a warm cup of cocoa and they sit a while longer, watching stars together and staying warm.


	91. HoracePoppy

Sweet Merlin, Horace, pull yourself together! You can master any potion recipe that comes your way and you can debate with the best of them—is having a purely philosophical conversation with Poppy that beyond you? Your fields are similar—how often has she had to brew a potion herself?—and your positions are similar. Both of you often go unnoticed, though you yourself try to make sure that doesn't happen.

Especially now, of all times. Why is it that Poppy Pomfrey can't look at you for longer than ten seconds?!

Or…maybe she's trying not to stare too long…


	92. SusanViktor

Sue Bones begrudgingly claimed her aunt's spot at the Ministry. Might as well do something with a quiet life, you know? And she was doing all right—a coworker even gave her tickets to see a Quidditch game, England versus Bulgaria.

The game was thrilling, yeah, but nothing stunning. And Susan thought she would just return to her quiet life at the Ministry.

But that was before some Krum bloke (why did his name sound familiar?) spotted her and said hi and even remembered her name. Oh, he was Hermione's Yule Ball heartthrob.

But…he wasn't Hermione's anymore, Sue knew.


	93. QuirrellBuckbeak

Back in the day, Quirinus would've done anything to be free. He had once done amazing things and gone to amazing places, all of his own volition. But that was before Voldemort conned him and ruined his life by quite literally sucking it dry from him.

Potter thought there was nothing left of Quirinus in 1991 after he touched him and destroyed his body. But that's a lie, for Quirinus has been haunting the Hogwarts grounds under the radar of the other ghosts.

But, as free as a ghost can be, Quirinus is still awfully envious of that bloody hippogriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this. But yes, someone else did write Quirrell/Buckbeak. I don't think this counts as bestiality since nothing happened… O.o *haz weirded herself out* I think this will be as far as I overstep the line of decency in this collection, though, so no worries. *ROFL*
> 
> -mew! XD


	94. EvanRMulciber

Other Death Eaters snickered. Mulciber…Mulciber laughed.

On occasion, Evan Rosier had witnessed his friend chortle and even sometimes chuckle. While their contemporaries were busy being evil and all that glum stuff, Evan could kick back and watch them with Mulciber, and it was easy to keep on grinning for hours as they held in their amusement.

Even more amusing, Evan found himself watching Mulciber more intently as the years passed and they officially joined Voldemort's ranks. But there was a line between amusement and worry when Evan watched Mulciber watch Regulus Black instead of Evan.

Evan's chest ached, y'know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, one-sided interest…always interesting. B) Btw, Mulciber/Reggie is courtesy my pal, Smile Life Away; her fic, "Something Colder Than Grey," was the first one for them. :]
> 
> Also, I have to apologize for the lack of updates—the holidays and friends have kept me busy, and I'm working on a new slew of drabbles for you lovely lot, so keep the reviews, alerts, and favs coming! They mean a lot, which is why this is a triple post.
> 
> -mew! ;}
> 
> 2019 note: I confess I kinda forgot about this one…then again, you can pry my Death Eater ships from my cold, dead paws. :P


	95. BaneFirenze

The entire bloody herd ran as a brotherhood, but Bane knew some of the others' sentiments about Firenze. Firenze was more their sister than brother, more human than centaur. Firenze was the oddly shaped track on a path trampled by their same hooves.

"Enough of the foolishness, trying to help the humans," Bane growled at the pale centaur. Unfortunately, Firenze looked him in the eye. Bane hated it whenever Firenze did that.

"We help ourselves when we help them, Bane." Firenze's eyes bored holes in him.

"But I…cannot go with you." Bane couldn't meet those eyes.

"Can't you, Bane?"


	96. AmosMarge

Without a missus and without a son, Amos had to wonder what he'd do. In a time like this, he thought it wasn't the greatest thing, being a wizard. Maybe he could take up a love of Muggles, like Arthur. Maybe he could learn about them from their funny, nonmoving newspapers. What did they write about anyway?

Amos stopped in the middle of the street and stared at the newsstand, wondering what to grab first.

"Oi, keep moving, you big nut," a woman growled.

Little did Amos Diggory know that that stout, handsome woman was a Muggle named Marge Dursley.


	97. PennyRoger

Penny swore they had nothing in common.

Roger Davies was a Ravenclaw, yes, but he was a whole year younger than her. He might have been good-looking, yes, but he didn't study very much. He was one of the more average eagles, Quidditch being the only thing really carrying him through school.

However, he was single. And having broken up with Percy over a nasty Quidditch bet, Penny was, too. And maybe after having dated someone so "spectacular," Penny was in need of something a little more commonplace, a little…average.

Nothing in common could mean a lot, Penny supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, as I've been cooking up some more ideas, but I will let you lot know that these updates will still be a little spotty for now…hopefully I will straighten out my ideas soon. Instead, enjoy these 4 chappies, including the 100th! It's also a thanks for my 300th review on this collection…thank you so much.
> 
> -mew! -w-
> 
> 2019 note: 300 reviews back then! :D Only a few of my collections/stories have quite as many. It's quite nice, and I'm hoping to revive some of the old collections, esp ynusly, despite the multi-year gap. :')


	98. FangSortingHat

Fang whined as Hagrid swore he'd be right back. They were supposed to have split that sirloin Hagrid had gotten _hours_ ago, and Fang knew it had been _ages_ since he'd last eaten.

Fang couldn't wait outside the Great Hall, so he entered as it was empty. That was rotten luck; if those kids had been eating, then Fang could've had some table scraps. Where were those kids?

Ahead of the great hound, there was stool with a hat. Fang nudged the hat until it fell on his head.

He didn't know his new chew toy couldn't yet "Sort" him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the school year begins. They have potential, *lol*.
> 
> -mew! XD


	99. FayRolf

Fay Dunbar had told her Gryffindor roommates that she would become an Auror. She thought of it as her dream, and she admired others whose passion for their dreams rivaled hers.

"That's nice," Rolf Scamander told her. "I just can't imagine doing something so dangerous." Yet _he_ was the one going on about traveling the world in search of _beasts_—and not all of the Wizarding variety.

"Do you like fantastical creatures that much?" she inquired.

He looked her in the eye and said, "Out of everything magical in this world, I like Fay the very best." He smiled teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fay Dunbar is one of Hermione's roommates, not an OC. I like Rolf's play on her name, though—it's cute.
> 
> -mew! :}


	100. DrGrangerDrGranger

"Doctor, you forgot that this patient needs a cleaning, as well."

"Thank you, doctor, but I'm sure I can handle my clients on my own." He raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say, doctor." She smirked and stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat before exiting his examination room.

He sat back in his chair and twirled the little black box in his pocket. She had confirmed all his hopes and banished all his doubts as he thought tonight would be the night.

Soon, there would be two Dr. Grangers instead of just one. …er, if things went smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we don't know much about 'Mione's parents, so it was befitting that they got the #100 spot.
> 
> -mew! :]
> 
> 2019 note: 8yrs later, I still find this cute. c: The only thing that bugs me: Should it be "Drs. Granger" instead? *usually i have all the grammar answers…*


	101. DemelzaRitchie

If love could be a battlefield, surely it could be a Quidditch pitch. The only thing is, you weren't looking for love. You, Demelza Robins, were too busy concentrating on keeping your spot on the Gryffindor team. You thought it was pure luck you had gotten on, and it was sheer kindness that kept your friend, Ginny, coaching you between classes.

So when Ritchie Coote asked you out, you thought, _Is he serious?_ Didn't he have better things to do—like practice Beating?

…you meant Beating Bludgers, not pretending to beat around the proverbial bush when asking you out again.


	102. RonanMagorian

Magorian was still fuming when Ronan found him. "This herd cannot handle bridges built with the humans."

Ronan scuffed his hoof on the forest ground. "You are upset about banishing Firenze."

"Of course I am! As daft as he could be, Firenze was one of our brightest." Magorian hung his head in exasperation.

"Bane is upset, too, you know."

"Oh, we all know, Ronan." Magorian crossed his arms and shook his head as Ronan trotted to him and rested a palm on his lower back. Magorian shivered at the warm touch, but they both knew he was comforted by it.


	103. RemusSirius

Remus didn't mind James making Head Boy over him. Perhaps it would make him come to his senses, with Lily being Head Girl alongside him.

Remus _would've_ minded the extra duties being Head Boy would've handed him, cutting into his study time and time with his friends.

Still, being Prefect was nice; he could be a regular student otherwise since he wasn't Head Boy. And it still entitled him to the Prefects' bathroom, which was a lovely getaway when one needed it, especially after the full moon.

…but Remus wouldn't've minded having a private room to himself, either. Sirius agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Aaand ages later, I return to this drabble collection. This was requested back in 2013 by That Potterwholockian Phangirl and more recently by autumn_midnights, so I do hope you two enjoyed this! Stunningly, in returning to these ancient drabbles, I couldn't believe I hadn't written these two pups yet...but now that's fixed! ;)
> 
> Requests are always open, so please **review** and lemme know who you'd like to see next! (It's all right to request pairs already written in this collection, too, jsyk~)
> 
> -mew! :3


	104. GinnyLuna

It absolutely stunned her. Ginny couldn't fathom how, every time they ran into danger, Harry and the others made crazy yet sensible decisions. The Ministry, the final battle…

But that was Harry—Harry, Hermione, Neville. Even Ron. Ginny had to give her brother some credit. These four were fairly sensible.

As for Luna…

Ginny flew up to her in the Holyhead Harpies' stands. "You're really coming to every game?"

"Wouldn't miss a single one," Luna chirped happily from somewhere in her harpy-styled headgear.

Ginny suppressed the urge to ask her out to dinner until later. Sometimes crazy really was sensible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by autumn_midnights. Happy Linny! For Reasons™. B)
> 
> Requests are always open, so please **review**!
> 
> -mew! :3


	105. TheoBlaise

It was a snark match between them. Neither Theodore nor Blaise felt any impetus to be nasty or vile the way Draco did. But it was a match nevertheless: Who was top snake after the Malfoy heir?

The boy who paled whenever someone reminded him that his father was a known Dark wizard?

Or the boy with far too many step-fathers in the ground for his mother to be anything but a Dark witch?

It was a match between Theodore and Blaise. But the snark was gone after the war.

Still, the match remained. It just wasn't a _competition_ anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A play on the definition of "match," since their competition evolved and they became each other's match.
> 
> -mew! -w-


	106. PansyMillicent

She's sixteen and got Draco on her brain.

But, even if Pansy accepted a long time ago that she and he weren't meant to be, she's still his _friend_, for Flamel's sake!

She isn't the only one to have noticed that Draco's paler than normal, more tired than normal. Theodore keeps mum, Daphne shakily says he's got a lot to do with his family, and Blaise's voice has an odd tremor when he tries to soothe Pansy, assuring her that it's worse than it seems.

At least Millicent's bear hugs convey someone's hearing Pansy's concern through her growls and tears.


	107. ErnieJustin

At the Leaky Cauldron's bar counter, Ernie washed glasses by hand, knowing he had an audience. "See something you like?" he quipped.

Justin chuckled and sipped his firewhiskey as if it were as mild as butterbeer. "Always."

Ernie glanced up from his work to glimpse that dark lock of hair fall across Justin's forehead as the latter smiled into his glass.

Justin met his eyes. "See something you like?" he teased.

Ernie smiled. "Yes. And I'm reminded how glad I am you never went to Eton," he stated, taking his lover's empty glass and brushing his fingers over his hand.


	108. MichaelPadma

He's done playing with fire.

Being with Ginny was "a lark" (her words), but Michael's more grown-up than his classmates believe, and Ginny's more childlike than others want to believe. The breakup hurts, and he's not thinking when he treats Cho as a rebound.

In the common room, Michael huffs, staring into the fireplace, failing to forget his mistakes.

Someone behind him bops him on the head, and Padma leans on his chair. "You could make better use of your time and yourself," she chides.

He concurs. He's done playing with fire, but a touch of spice could be nice.


	109. LavenderParvati

Her mother once told her, "Marry your best friend."

It didn't make sense in her early years. She liked Dean a lot, but he wasn't her best mate—Parvati was. Seamus was funny where Dean was kind, but he wasn't her best mate, either. Ron…well, she'd like to forget about that fiasco.

It wasn't until three years after the war, of recuperating after Greyback, of Parvati giving her meaningful stares whenever saying "I love you, Lav" that it clicked into place.

So, with a ring and a kiss and an "I do," she followed through with her mum's advice.


	110. GinnyHarry

Age eleven, thirteen, sixteen, twenty—Ginny has always had an uphill battle around those she loves and cares for.

She fought to escape the "treasured princess" title bestowed upon her by family. A Bludger to a brother's head will certainly earn you a rep as a handful.

She befriended Hermione because she liked her but also because they commiserated. They were both "one of the boys" and yet frustrated with blokes at the same time.

But Harry was the biggest challenge yet. After all, it took sweat equity to ensure the Boy-Who-Won would see her as his next greatest adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Tbh, I'm not a Hinny fan, but I love Ginny, and her POV gave me this great idea. The remark about Hermione isn't a comment on their femininity btw; just that the other girls in Hermione's year tended not to get v close to her bc she had Harry and Ron.
> 
> -mew! :)


	111. NevilleDean

"Rambunctious" is the word that comes to mind every time Neville makes his way upstairs for the night. Can't he come up to bed and tend to his plants quietly every now and then?

Sometimes Dean develops a headache with Seamus' too-big laughs, Ron's gripes about family, and Harry's brooding over everything. The only thing not irritating is the quiet conversation Neville carries on with his plants.

Naturally, Dean asks if he can chat with them, too.

Neville agrees, and he falls asleep to the cozy timbre of Dean's voice.

What a wonderful delight to find peace and quiet together…!


	112. DemelzaRomilda

She's so used to, too used to thinking of herself as one of the younger students. Even on the Quidditch team, Ginny's got her beat by being ten whole days older!

So it's a strange feeling when, in Dark times, she's one of the older students around whom Romilda feels comfortable.

Romilda's vibrancy has dulled to near nothing, like the rest. But there are times when she chats with Demelza of old times, of hope for good times in the future.

Demelza likes to think she puts that shine back in the younger witch's eyes when they dare to hope.


	113. RoxanneAlbusSP

He's a temptation.

Roxanne is known for toeing the line…and, at other times, for straight up breaking the rules.

Al is known for being a good boy, a good son, and a good student. Sure, he'll never play Quidditch because it doesn't interest him, and he _is_ a Slytherin, but he's the apple of his parents' eye otherwise.

And, when he concedes and breaks into a smile, lips parted, teeth showing, rarely amused by her and her twin's escapades at school, he's the apple of Roxanne's eye, too.

She just wonders if she'll make a troublemaker of him yet.


	114. DracoBlaise

"I've got big plans, you know. So big, Potter will stop being the talk of the school."

"Fairly certain O.W.L.s are the talk of the class right now, Draco. Everyone thinks he's nuts, so no one actually cares."

"Don't roll your eyes, Blaise."

"It's late, and you're finally back from Inquisitorial Squad duties. I'm tired. They rolled on their own."

"'Rolled on their own'? Don't give me tha—"

"There. Better, luv?"

"You can't solve everything with a tongue down my throat or a hand up my jumper, Zabini."

"Oi, you two, shag elsewhere! We're tryin' to sleep!"

"_Shut up, Nott_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD A funny one! And been a while since my last all-dialogue one. My Blaise OTP is Blansy, but writing this makes me realize how much she and Draco have in common, so Blansy or Draise(?) is p much the same thing in my book. (I don't think Blaise would last in an OT3 with them either bc he'd either be talked at to death or bust a gut laughing over their tantrums.)
> 
> -mew! ;)


	115. HestiaJTonks

They're all _red-and-pink_. They're the youngest of Moody's "Advance Guard," and sometimes it's hard not to snicker about the secrecy of things, even in the Auror Office.

Hestia's eyes catch Tonks', and they grin. They share an opinion about helping this Potter kid; it'd be better to be proactive and aggressive and end the war they all see coming.

Even after tragedy befalls the Guard, they hold on to their childishness—Tonks' pink hair tickles Hestia's forehead as Hestia's red lips plant a kiss on Tonks' cheek.

After all, if you can't be childish on occasion, then evil wins, yeah?


	116. DeanHarry

It's a war portrait. Just a simple sketch, really.

The new Ministry's not big on statues anymore (too much baggage), but they insist they need this image of Harry, their hero. Harry concedes only if his friend is the one to draw it.

In a series of sessions, Dean sketches, shades, blends the scars, the tired form, the man who's lived a lifetime in his eighteen years.

Dean completes a masterpiece, but he walks away with that tired form in his arms.

Life resumes; Harry looks more vibrant than Dean can capture on paper—though it doesn't stop him trying.


	117. ScorpiusLuna

He claims his family's nutters. It's an exaggeration—his parents, grandparents, and aunt love him very much—but sometimes it's so suffocating being in that house. It's why he likes going over to the twins' house so much. Even newly divorced, their mum is a right laugh to be around. He knows her old nickname—"Loony Lovegood"—but Luna's sane compared to most.

"You're over here a lot lately," Lorcan points out to him one day.

Scorpius' cheeks burn bright red. His best mate's got a point.

If he finds Luna so charming…does that make Scorpius the nutty one?


	118. RoseZGabrielle

War-adjacent. Hurt by the war, but untouched by it. That's how Rose Zeller sees herself, as does she see so many of the younger students who couldn't fight but survived, as well as family members not present at the battle.

At remembrance ceremonies, she befriends Gabrielle Delacour, another war-adjacent. They slip away, talk of anything but the horrors they've heard, and find solace together in a way that their friends and family won't cut it.

(_Is it love? Friendship?_)

War-adjacent. Suffering from loss, but not damaged goods. They're not broken to pieces, but they can be unbroken together, can't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather somber piece… Ngl, I was thinking of my Gabrizeller fic, "The Listener." This drabble kind of condenses that, so I strongly suggest you go read the oneshot for full Gabrizeller feels! :3c
> 
> -mew! X3


	119. SuMorag

Morag is crass. It's a well-known fact in the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory. How they can stand to be around her half the time is anyone's guess.

Su thinks she's partly to blame, herself. She keeps quiet so often, the tomboy's fluttered near, filling in Su's silence for her. Worse still, Su's been known to crack a smile at some of Morag's more vulgar jokes, and Morag hasn't missed seeing a single grin. She takes that as Su's approval.

Stunningly, vulgarity is absent when Morag insists she'd like to spend her entire summer with her best mate, making them something more.


	120. TheodoreRabastan

In another lifetime, he'd sell his soul to be evil. It's not for Father's approval (he could care less—let Malfoy be the one to chase after his daddy's Dark dreams). It's not because he feels evil.

It's for one man, insane and yet not, evil and yet not.

Kind and yet not.

No matter that Theo's grown now, getting Rabastan to reciprocate a boyhood infatuation is a monumental task. If only Rabastan had never been a light in the darkness of the Nott home…

But perhaps it can happen, if Theo is willing to be dastardly like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a throwback to my Theostans ("no place for soft hearts," "Bones," "Not Strange," and "Lyrical"). I highly rec this ship!
> 
> -mew! :3c


	121. LilylunaHugo

He's the only one of them with curls, and that's been Lily's obsession since they were four.

Aunt Hermione's hair is big and bushy, sure, but no one's got curls the way Hugo has. Burnt orange, making his freckles pop, tightly wound no matter the humidity.

As tots, Lily would wind them around her tiny fingers. Sometimes she'd accidentally yank, and Hugo would have tears in his eyes. But these days…

Ten years have passed, and she yanks, but her reward is a kiss.

It turns out Hugo's also fine with being wrapped around her little finger, curls and all.


	122. FloraAmycus

There's no relation, and thank Merlin for that.

Amycus and Alecto are so low on the evolutionary scale that their Carrow branch has nothing to do with Flora and Hestia's. Good riddance. Yes, the twins graduated the year before and escaped the reign of terror, but reports reach their ears. It's hard not to linger in Hogsmeade, to keep an eye on the school that had been home for so long.

Yet, the more heinous the crime, the more intrigued Flora becomes, until she finds herself sharing a drink with Amycus.

Yes, there's no relation.

And thank Merlin for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, p much no matter the universe, it's my headcanon that Flora turns evil. But even evil can fall in love…
> 
> -mew! ;)


	123. DaphneTracey

"What do you think of this one?"

"You look fine, Daph. Sweet Salazar, it's just the Yule Ball."

Daphne twirled from the mirror and pouted at Tracey. Go figure her fellow witch, unique though she was, would give her that lackluster response. "Not this one then."

Tracey shrugged but never looked up from her studies.

Daphne tried on a deep violet gown next, which twinkled with a flick of her wand. In the background of her mirror, she saw Tracey's attention on her, and how the other girl went slack-jawed.

The blonde smiled to herself. This was the one, then.


	124. TeddyJamesSP

Some days, you're quite down on yourself.

You know you're lucky to have what family you have—but it's not a whole family.

You know you're lucky to have your opportunities—but Aurors are a dime a dozen these days, especially with Harry heading the office.

You know you are content with yourself—but you can want another's company just as badly as you want your own.

James, the charmer, gives you half a smile before tugging on your mousy brown hair (hair like Mum's)—

It turns turquoise in his fingers the longer he holds you, as your spirits lift.


	125. TonksRemus

She felt like a consolation prize.

It wasn't their age gap that was the issue, nor their opposite personalities. It was their being complete strangers. By the time she entered Remus' life properly, as more than just "Sirius' little cousin," he had lived a full life already and then some. He was on his second war while she was on her first.

But work and loss combined began to shrink that distance. Camaraderie became friendship became confidant.

"Consolation" was no longer a dirty word in Tonks' book. It could morph—like her!—into something else entirely.

_ It was a beginning._


	126. NigelColin

For a heart-wrenching moment, the world seemed off-kilter. There's no "Creevey brother." It's "_brothers_," plural, and the destruction of Hogwarts Castle nearly robbed you and your best mate of the best thing in your lives: his brother, Colin.

It's a slow process, Colin recovering from injuries that should've kept his slight frame still. But you and Dennis take turns at his side, finishing school be damned.

It's worth it. "Nigel" is the first word on Colin's dry lips when he wakes, and you get his first brittle smile.

You'll finish school eventually—but together, with both brothers at your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one of my fav ships, it even made it into my overall headcanon universe, the [Maydayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Maydayverse/works)…even tho in that ("Different") Colin stays dead. ;w; But here is an AU with how things shoulda happened!
> 
> -mew! Dx


	127. SusanWayne

Susan can look back on her history—family, friends, school years, losses—and see a map of lies.

The Bones line won't continue forever; it ends with her.

Her friends were a mix of lions, eagles, and snakes—no loyal badgers in sight.

School wasn't the best time of her life (the misfortune of being born the same year as Harry Potter).

The war…

She squeezes her eyes shut, tight, and tries to find the good in things. In a post-war Puddifoot's that's more purple than pink, she wallows.

Only Wayne helps, showing her a loyalty and kindness long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayne being Wayne Hopkins, one of the badger boys in Susan's year. Ahhh, I have so many Susayne headcanons, but those mostly pop up in the bkgd of other stories than in proper Susayne stories themselves.
> 
> -mew! ;w;


	128. MontagueHestiaC

"Are you bored?"

Graham Montague stopped drumming his fingers on the couch in the Slytherin common room and scowled. Draco Malfoy always had a way of ruining a good view. "What of it?"

"Make use of yourself or I'll have Umbridge kick you off the Inquisitorial Squad."

Montague stood and crossed the room to get away from the brat who didn't know how to talk to upperclassmen.

"I can't believe you let _Malfoy_ push you around."

Montague saw Hestia Carrow hiding a smirk. If only that poisonous flower would stop spreading venom and simply look pretty when he watched her.


	129. OlivePeeves

No matter where Olive Hornby went in the castle, she heard Myrtle's taunts hounding her day after day after day.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she ducked into the library.

"Shh, shh," came the taunt of everyone's _favorite_ poltergeist, Peeves. He floated over to Olive. "You're in the library, Olive tree."

Olive blinked and scowled at him. "That ghost won't leave me alone!" she hissed.

Peeves laughed, but his laughter died down when she continued to scowl. "Maybe Peeves-y can go get rid of her for you, Olive tree."

Olive blinked again. Was this Peeves' way of being…_nice_?


	130. MinervaPoppy

By her umpteenth sigh that evening, Minerva's worries finally prompted Poppy to inquire about her health. "You never let things get to you this much," she admonished over a cup of tea.

"Yes, but Potter's in the spotlight _again_. For the Triwizard Tournament, no less!" Minerva removed her spectacles and scooted her chair closer to Poppy's in the nurse's quarters. "Worrying about that child has given me a constant headache. Please tell me you have a spell for it."

"An aspirin is safer." Poppy wrapped an arm around her fellow witch and kissed her cheek. "And _that's_ for the anxiety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Requested by hi on AO3! I've not written this pair before, but I find this to be v cute. I could deffo write them again. Also, a curious notion, that perhaps some medicine crosses over from the Muggle world… :O
> 
> Requests are forever open, so please review!
> 
> -mew! :}


	131. MollySirius

By the time she got to know him, they each had their own family.

Hers, all redheaded children.

His, the Marauders.

The Order brought them together.

Molly hadn't looked at anyone except Arthur until now, but it was hard to drag her eyes away from Sirius. She wasn't alone. Marlene, Dorcas, Remus…a playboy played by snatching one's attention, after all.

But then Sirius "wasted" one whole meeting at the Burrow, keeping Molly company in the kitchen, playing with her twins.

All the wasted meetings after made her wonder if Sirius sought to be something more than his current reputation….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Disney on AO3. A pairing I hadn't considered before, but I do love the idea of family-oriented!Sirius, so this could totally fit? AHHH, just. Cute.
> 
> Requests are constantly open, so please review!
> 
> -mew! -w-


	132. PetuniaBellatrix

_"Where are they, Petunia, dear?"_

Petunia froze—figuratively as well as literally in the cold damp of a back alley far from home and Vernon and real life. Petunia froze, not from the fear of being discovered cheating, not from the fear of being caught with a woman, even one as gorgeous as this one, this one with the funny name who she called "Trix" even though she swore not to get attached this time.

She froze because she recalled Lily's freak friend, Black, telling her his lot was crazy.

Now that she saw the family resemblance, she believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bella on AO3. I rly had to think about this premise, but landing on the idea of Bellatrix sniffing out Lily's family in order to learn the Potters' whereabouts for her Dark Lord was like striking gold. XD Poor Tuney, tho.
> 
> Requests never close, so please review!
> 
> -mew! ;]


	133. DudleyLuna

Harry's first two children made sense to him, even if Dudley found the names to be strange. But "Lily Luna" wasn't bad. It sounded…_normal_.

"What gives?" he asked Harry and Ginny while they rested at home with their new little girl. "It's a nice name, isn't it? Though I dunno where you got 'Luna' from—"

"That would be from me," a blond woman informed him, led into the living room by tiny James and Al. "I'm her godmother, you see," Luna added, her eyes unblinking and her voice spectral, causing him to shiver.

…godmother was practically aunt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, trying out a ship I've seen around but hadn't felt inspired to write until I read the oneshot "[Silver Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040050)" by hazellepotter on AO3. GAH! Such a cute story. Anywho, idea here is p much Dudley swooning, *lol*—aunts and uncles mingling, I s'pose. (or maybe i'm just tired orz)
> 
> -mew! :D


	134. PetuniaMinerva

It was Lily's graduation, and Petunia slipped away to escape the freak show. She hid behind the castle and cooled off by lighting up.

Minutes later, a raven-haired woman turned the corner. She loosened up when she noted Petunia's oral fixation. Her glasses slid down her nose as she approached, asking, "You have a light?" Her smile was both severe and amused. Hadn't Petunia seen her onstage with the headmaster?

Petunia nodded dumbly, lifting her lighter to the long-stem cigarette the witch produced.

"You shouldn't smoke," she said as thanks. But she lingered, too close, until Petunia's light went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bella on AO3, with the specification for "BadassSmoker!Minerva." Hmm… Well, specific requests are tough, so I'm left mulling this one over… Altho, rewriting this three times, it has a slight sexy vibe, doesn't it? :O
> 
> Requests stay open, so please review!
> 
> -mew! :o


	135. ScabiorDraco

The little prince and the thief, that's how Scabior thinks of them.

He fears going to Malfoy Manor—not for its awe-inducing décor but because Bellatrix has moved in (of course, the Dark Lord's scary, too). But reporting in gets better, is a little easier when Scabior can catch sight of the young wizard playing at being a Big Mean Baddie like his aunt. Being a Snatcher pays nothing, so Scabior savors the view when Draco's playing hooky from school.

And, when he steals Draco's attention at last, he feels as if he's made off with all of Gringotts' haul.


	136. RitaBellatrix

She's got a penchant for sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Everyone at school knows this, so they steer clear of gossiping Rita Skeeter. It's almost as if she's intimidating, this little badger with a quill sharper than any knife.

Then she happens upon quite the sight one day, Bellatrix Black doing more than whispering sweet nothings into some witch's ear up on the third floor. Bellatrix catches her eye and smirks, a dare and an invite all in one.

And, for the first time in her life, Rita finds something she doesn't want to spread like Fiendfyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HereIam101 on FFN; some positing over these two being born in the same year helped inspire the Hogwarts setting for this piece, which I could totally see expanding into a longer oneshot. XD It's my headcanon Rita's a Hufflepuff—it seems so absurd, altho her loyalty to salacious stories might fit. :P
> 
> Requests are always open (see "[Requesting FAQs](https://camelliacats.tumblr.com/req-faqs)" before asking), so please review!
> 
> -mew! B)


	137. DominiqueDean

Being surrounded by magic wasn't the life she thought it'd be. The second of three children to war heroes, Dominique sought to make her mark by working at Beauxbatons.

But France was too much. Beauxbatons was too much. Magic was too much—especially when she wasn't going to be stellar like her sister (apprentice to Malkin) or brother (Cannons Seeker).

England was quaint. Muggle London was cozy. And falling in love with a street artist was just right.

Even though it turned out Dean came from her world, Dominique still had magic left to discover in ordinary love and life.


	138. PansyDolores

Some days, Pansy scowled at the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad, enough to catch Umbridge's notice.

"You're not a tagalong," the professor assured.

Pansy stuck her nose up. "I know that. They didn't leave me behind," she huffed.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "They don't know any better. Witches like us—others can't handle us." She said it proudly, sweetly with that smile of hers. "Someday, witches like us will rule the world." It sounded like fact.

But Pansy found herself hung up on "witches like us"—and wondered if Umbridge right recall that when she applied for a future internship…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ihaveNoLifeHelp on AO3. Definitely feels like pre-relationship/something of a crush on Pansy's behalf. But I do like the hint Umbridge kept dropping, *lol*.
> 
> Requests are forever open (see "[Requesting FAQs](https://camelliacats.tumblr.com/req-faqs)" before asking), so please review!
> 
> -mew! ;]


	139. LuciusDaphne

Abraxas Malfoy had raised his son to take command of the Malfoy name. It earned Lucius the fear of his schoolmates and the respect of Narcissa Black's family—long enough to marry her and have a son, throughout the ups and downs of stupid board decisions, Ministry takeovers, and the fallout of being a Death Eater. Though that respect evaporated after time served for war crimes and they divorced, Lucius knew he was still a force to be reckoned with.

"You're not scary, you're grumpy—there's a difference, luv," Daphne chided him these days with a peck atop his head.


	140. SiriusGinny

"It's called a _surprise_," Sirius told her when she walked into the kitchen and stood stock still, half covered in confetti. "Um, Ginny?"

She gaped at him. Her Harpies equipment bag—never meant to see the light of day again once she crammed it into some forgettable corner—slid from her shoulder. "You threw me a retirement party?"

"Well, yes…? The kids have something bigger planned for the weekend, so they're setting up at Harry's place instead. Should I not have…?" Uh-oh. Maybe he'd jumped the spell.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder after she dove into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special! For EvilCharmingStories here on FFN, as a belated birthday present. I know how much you love my Ginrius stories, Maria, so I hope this helps while you await updates on some of my other works. I rly appreciate your readership! So have some established Ginrius.
> 
> For everyone else—requests never close (see "[Requesting FAQs](https://camelliacats.tumblr.com/req-faqs)" before asking), so please review!
> 
> -mew! :D


	141. ZachariasJustin

He's sweet.

"I'm Justin—that's Hannah and Ernie," he introduces when you join everyone for the first time at the Hufflepuff table. You're the last one Sorted, but it doesn't feel that way with a friend like Justin.

He's soft.

"If you really hate the D.A., I won't make you join us." He frowns when he says this, but he gives your hand a reassuring squeeze. You're fifteen, and you don't want to let that hand go.

He's stubborn.

After the battle, he finds you and kisses you because he doesn't care that you ran—he cares that you lived.


	142. LilylunaMinerva

Lily sees in her bravery she thinks skipped a generation in her own family.

James is all kindness and cockiness, but he can't admit he graduated without confessing to the man he loved.

Al is smart but looking for peace and quiet, not fame and fortune, and knows he'd have been content in Hufflepuff.

Then there is Lily, another in a sea of Weasley faces.

She broaches this over tea one afternoon, but McGonagall corrects her that no, Lily is brash but unforgettable.

Lily takes that as the hope to ask for tea—and more—in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Guest on FFN. Considering one of my fav Lilu ships is Remlilu (her with Remus), I approached this quite happily since age gaps don't intimidate me. Deffo something of a crush on Lilu's side…but maybe not, considering that tiny opening at the end? ;)
> 
> Requests are welcome (see "[Requesting FAQs](https://camelliacats.tumblr.com/req-faqs)" before asking), so please review!
> 
> -mew! ;D


	143. BellatrixMolly

She had a family because she couldn't keep waiting for Bellatrix. It's a target that Bellatrix, even in her psychosis, won't stop hunting.

Every time she patrols for the Dark Lord, Bellatrix spies someone that reminds her of Molly, and it's a cruel reminder. Of what Bellatrix couldn't give her, of how Molly pulled away until Rodolphus seemed passable, of a fascination that's not obsession just the only time she's felt love, loathe as she is to admit it.

Bellatrix feels her heart shatter before Molly's wand, but she can hold on if only Molly will put her back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HereIam101 on FFN, who wanted this to be during the war or post-war with Bellatrix living, hence the final line here. When the final movie went the extra mile and had Molly literally shatter her to pieces, I always thought it was over-the-top…and yet (Killing Curse aside) it makes me wonder if Bellatrix could have a Humpty Dumpty moment, *lol*. Ahh, that'd be interesting to explore…
> 
> Requests are welcome (see "[Requesting FAQs](https://camelliacats.tumblr.com/req-faqs)" before asking), so please review!
> 
> -mew! :O


	144. GideonRegulus

It's not the curiosity of him being Sirius' younger brother.

It's not that, for being related to Sirius, Regulus has stuck closer to family traditions than Sirius has.

It's not the draw of him being renowned at school for his Quidditch skills, although Gideon would be lying if he said he didn't find that attractive.

It's the times he snatches Regulus' attention in the corridors, locking eyes for a few heartbeats. Gideon's given the chance then to read him and find that, despite how hard Regulus tries to hide it, he _isn't_ dead on the inside.

And that's a start.


	145. LilyVoldemort

She had a choice that night. By the time the Dark Lord made it up the stairs, she knew her old life lay dead in his wake. So, if she could make a barter…

"You're scared of my child," she reminded Voldemort.

He narrowed his eyes. They were eerily red, but his face was otherwise handsome.

"Doesn't the magic intrigue you? _Take us with you instead._" Lily and Harry were a two-for-one deal.

And Tom Riddle took that gambit.

(Lily just never thought saving her life would have her reaping the benefits of ruling the Wizarding world at his side.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Guest on FFN. Definitely have never considered this ship before, but this premise intrigues me. If Lily could've been savvy enough and Voldy curious enough, this would've made for quite the story, *LOL*. That is, of course, if he were willing to set aside her lineage the way he set aside his own.
> 
> Requests are welcome (see "[Requesting FAQs](https://camelliacats.tumblr.com/req-faqs)" on my profile before asking), so please review!
> 
> -mew! :s


	146. FleurHermione

Across the courtyard, beyond the azure-clad shoulders of her friends, Fleur spied her, each and every time.

The bushy brown hair. The worried wrinkle between her eyebrows as she poured over something she rarely didn't understand in her texts. The exasperated smile she gave when her two best mates were around. The secret smile she wore when a passing daydream snatched her up.

Fleur had almost worked up the courage to ask Hermione, the cute-as-a-baby-unicorn thing that she was, to the Yule Ball when Viktor's friendship began to work—then he, not Fleur, was the next to snatch her up.


	147. LilySirius

"You're really never going to give Prongs a chance, are you?"

Lily shrugged as she and Marlene plaited Sirius' hair in the common room. While she didn't understand the boys' nicknames for each other, she knew he meant James. "Nah. He's an okay bloke at times, just…" Lily wiggled her fingers dismissively, earning a snort from Marlene.

"I see," Sirius thought aloud.

"What do you see?" Lily asked. Marlene got bored and shoved the rest of his tresses into Lily's hands before leaving.

Sirius chuckled and leaned against her legs, reaching up to tug one of Lily's hands into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Guest on FFN. Ahhh, I love moments like these, where one charrie's answer isn't words but an action. -w- It's been years since I last wrote them, but I quite like the premise here. The addition of Marlene was purely for my own entertainment. XD Ty, Guest, for continuing to review as well as request! :3
> 
> Requests are welcome (see "[Requesting FAQs](https://camelliacats.tumblr.com/req-faqs)" on my profile before asking), so please review!
> 
> -mew! :D


	148. RabastanJames

He knew Potter spotted him the instant the Chaser's head swiveled his way. Rabastan grimaced. It was one thing to look; it was another to grab the younger wizard's attention.

Rabastan had just turned on his heel to leave the pitch when Potter pulled up short behind him, dropped off his broom, and jogged the rest of the way to fall into step beside him. Rabastan huffed but ignored him.

Potter grinned. "Didn't know I had any fans."

"You don't."

Potter raised his eyebrows, and his spectacles fell down his nose, eyes appraising. "…mind if I become one of yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD That one-liner sure feels like a James line if I've ever read one. Ahhh, I miss RabJames. ;w; Need to write more for them, *LOL*.
> 
> -mew! :3


	149. DeanParvati

Those rare moments that find them in the common room, detached from their best mates' hips, are moments of commiseration.

Parvati shakes her head. "I can't believe Seamus picked a fight with Lav. About Quidditch, no less."

Dean opens his mouth but silently acquiesces, because Seamus _is_ likely to do that without thinking of the consequences, and it's known that Lavender's a closet fan. He offers up a smile. "They're…opinionated," he says.

Parvati guffaws and falls into him on the couch. "I think you mean 'bombastic'…!"

He laughs, too, nervously; it's nice when Parvati comes to him for consolation….


	150. OliverPercy

"I have a _lot_ riding on your final match, Oliver. You've _got_ to win tomorrow."

"Percy, just change already and get to bed—you're keeping everyone up. Don't gnash your teeth at me. I didn't make you place that bet with Clearwater."

"Don't _you_ sigh at _me_! It's just something Penny and I—get heated about. …oh, who am I kidding? That's what our relationship is nowadays. Gripes about Quidditch bets."

"Percy…"

"What?"

"…make a bet with me, too."

"_What_?! No, why?"

"If I win for you, then I'll tell you something good. I promise. Goodnight, Percy."

"? …goodnight, Oliver."


	151. VictoireMollyII

There was no need to compare them. They were different people. Nevertheless, the words slipped from Molly's mouth one evening when Victoire toyed with her dark ringlets whilst everyone else made merry for the holidays:

"We're complements. You, the pretty one. Me, the smart one…"

Her words trailed off when Victoire's fingers slipped from her hair. So mean, implying Victoire weren't smart—she'd been the eagle, Molly, the lion.

But Victoire didn't bother to correct Molly's words verbally. No, it was better to turn Molly, dear Molly, towards her and offer a kiss as proof that Molly was beautiful, too.


	152. SiriusPoppy

Flirting was fun, _innocent_. Sirius couldn't fathom how Remus and James didn't grasp this.

"It's a waste of time," says Remus.

"Flirting with Evans would make my year," chirps James.

Peter keeps his opinions to himself, but his mooning eyes impart that he would love to learn Sirius' flirting techniques, given the chance.

Sirius doesn't blame him. Witches and wizards alike have walked into the stone walls of the corridors if Sirius winked their way. Merlin, even some of the younger faculty seem to partake.

But Pomfrey's bemused chuckle and sigh have Sirius scrambling to recall what comes after flirting….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a blast from the past! :P I last wrote Riupop ages ago in "[If At First You Don't Succeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372506)." The idea of a young Poppy having to deal with the Marauders will always delight me.
> 
> -mew! -w-


	153. LouisDraco

Louis couldn't help but be intrigued when he spied the platinum–blond head for the fifth match in a row. He flew by the stands once the Cannons were dismissed. "You're becoming my number one fan," he teased.

Scorpius' dad scowled—Draco looked just like Scorpius when Louis' mate was irate. "Hardly. My son and his fiancée invited me, I'll have you know."

"You want to swear on that?" Louis showed off, looping upside–down on his broom. Draco's eyes followed him.

"…yes."

"Then I suppose it's a bad time to point out you've been stag the last three games?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LOL* My headcanon for Louis is that he is a Sassy Little Shit™. This reads as an alternate meet-cute for Louco in my "[Tomorrow Still Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193370)" universe—I highly rec you read their stories! Not just for laughs but for some nice charrie growth on Draco's part. ;)
> 
> -mew! XD


	154. RemusLuna

The Moon giveth, and the Moon taketh away.

It was the rule of Remus' life. He'd been given this condition, robbed of a normal life. He'd been allowed a set of friends, only to have them ripped from him by death, by lies, by evil.

Even love came and went, Tonks taking little Teddy with her after the war. Remus found himself once again haunting the Ministry, back with colleagues and friends and a Potter at the center of it all.

Then Luna shared a soft smile with him when delivering _Quibblers_.

The Moon taketh, and the Moon giveth mercy.


	155. GinnyColin

Ginny thought she'd found a kindred spirit in first year. When she didn't black out with the diary in hand, she remembered Colin trailing Harry; she'd envied him that.

"I'd be happy to share my photos," Colin said, their first year, a basilisk, and a Dark object behind them.

Second, third, and fourth years brought more photos, brought them each closer to Harry. But sometimes Ginny felt silly for idolizing her brother's best mate.

Colin shrugged it off, making her feel sane again. "You like who you like."

Yet she couldn't bring herself to ask Colin out in fifth year….


	156. RabastanAndromeda

Andromeda decided there was hope for a Lestrange when she caught Rabastan several times turning scarlet whenever they locked eyes across the Slytherin table. He was a year younger, but he was vibrant where his brother was vapid. Maybe she wouldn't've minded if her parents had arranged their marriage…

But then Rabastan started a fight with her best mate, and Andromeda's torn heart was more concerned with Ted's wellbeing than with Rabastan's feelings.

Even if he followed her with accusatory eyes as she graduated and married Ted, a glare reading "_Why would you do that—choose _him_?_" marring his face….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to autumn_midnights for the prompts of "hope", "scarlet," and "Why would you do that?" which helped me figure out an idea for this ship. :P I'm p much always here for angsty Rabandy, ngl, *lol*.
> 
> -mew! :O


	157. EloiseKatie

She can't be bothered to be fascinated with Quidditch like others. But even Eloise isn't a spoilsport who ignores the post-game parties when one team or another wins.

The Hufflepuff ones are the best—they have the best food—but she lets Susan drag her along to the Gryffindor ones from time to time. It's fun until they get separated, and then Eloise is lost in the sea of snogging teenagers.

Katie looks equally lost when she watches her friends from afar. But she reddens under Eloise's scrutiny and tries to chat the badger up.

…Gryffindor after-parties really are best…


	158. PadmaHarry

There is no escaping the Boy-Who-Won.

All right, perhaps a _bit_ of an exaggeration, since Padma went back for her eighth year and Harry didn't. But there's definitely no life without Harry—he's there for the commemorations, he's practically living at the Ministry, and he's a fixture of modern Wizarding life.

Padma knows her future—a career somewhere in the Ministry, just like her father—guarantees her path will continue to cross with Harry's.

But when one lunch shared at work turns into a handful and goes on for months, maybe, Padma decides, there's nothing wrong with life _with_ Harry.


	159. HelenaSirNick

He was the type of man her mother warned her against. "No man who lives his life without plans is worthwhile," Rowena Ravenclaw said.

Helena wondered why that was such a bad thing. Was that what her father had been like? Helena wouldn't know. She'd never met him, and Rowena always seemed fond of time spent with Salazar than with her own daughter…but Helena couldn't picture such a description fitting fearsome Slytherin either.

So what made Sir Nicholas so dangerous? He always had a smile for Helena whenever he passed their home.

Ah. He always had a smile for her….


	160. JamesRemus

If he shouted "EVANS!" from the castle rooftops, that'd have everyone else convinced, right?

If he whispered "Lily" in her ear, that'd have Lily herself convinced, right?

If he talked about "My Lily" and "the future Mrs. Potter" nonstop, that'd have his mates convinced, right?

If he did nothing more than lend an ear, a shoulder to Remus whenever the wolf and, bless his heart, that idiot friend of theirs, Sirius, were on the outs, that'd have Remus convinced, right?

If James can keep himself from stealing Remus away from his best mate, then James himself will be convinced—

—right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I…am always gonna have a soft spot in my heart for Jamus, idk why. Binge-writing a bunch for them yrs ago rly drove home the love for them, and I love this idea of "no, I can't possibly—can I?" with them (esp on James' behalf) always gets me. AGH. Anywho, thank you to those waiting patiently for new chapters; these past few months have been v rough, and I appreciate the support! So please continue to read and review~ Let's kick back with more of our beloved charries and ships!
> 
> -mew! ;w;


End file.
